Love You Forever
by Vampire Sparklez
Summary: The Re-do is done. Here is a little reading from the new stuff. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron as the pain hit him hard and Hermione and Harry leaned down to try to calm the pain down
1. The Battle

**Chapter 1: The Battle**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

It was the final fight against Voldemort and everyone was getting ready to take the battle to Voldemort and it was the trio's last year. Unknown to them was that one of the trios would never see the freedom that the person fought for each type of race on the earth. That the person would die at the end of the war and that person would be placed in the Wizarding history books for all eternity.

"We had so many deaths here, it is time to end it all," said Harry

"I'll have your back mate, no matter what happens to us, I'll always have your back," said Ron smiling

"But I'll take care Lord Voldemort, he killed my parents and planned my godfather Sirius Black's death," said Harry smiling back at Ron

"Alright, we know. You told us a 1000 times," said Hermione

"Take care of yourself Hermione, I don't want to see you dead," said Ron

"Of course I will as long as you take care of yourself," said Hermione

"Hermione there is something I have meaning to say to you and that is I know you know this but you are the greatest witch I know. I am so honored that I know the smartest witch on the whole planet," said Ron with his smile on his face

"Oh Ron that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Here let me give you a good luck present," said Hermione hugging him but was a little bit disappointed. (AN: I'll tell you later why she was disappointed)

"Come on Ron, we have to get going. Voldemort is not one to wait for my attack on him," said Harry

"Ok Harry, I care about you always Hermione," said Ron running off with Harry

"I care about you too, come back to me the both of you. Do not die out there you here me," said Hermione waving goodbye

"We promise," said the two of them

"Man I really wanted to tell her about how I feel about her, but I chicken out at the last minute," said Ron to Harry

"Do not worry Ron. I am sure you will get a chance to tell her," said Harry

"You really think so?" said Ron

"Of course I do. I am after all your best friend," said Harry

"Thanks Harry," said Ron

"Not a problem Ron," said Harry

Later in McGonagall's room…

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I want to tell that you two are the greatest students I ever got teach. I hope that you two may not suffer a death like Diggory did," said McGonagall

"Alright and thank you, Ron, are you ready?" asked Harry

"As ready as I ever will be Harry," said Ron as Harry and Ron grabbed the Portkey and was teleported to where Voldemort was

"Ah Harry Potter, I finally get to battle you, but your friend Ronald Weasley will die before we are done," said Voldemort

"Who have you got to fight my best friend?" asked Harry

"My most loyal servant ever to walk on this earth has been chosen by me to kill your best friend. He has been so loyal to me although he went into hiding but all is forgiven since he chose the side that is better. I have plenty of them too like right now. Come out my servants," said Voldemort as a few death eaters came out of hiding

"I suppose you are going to let them attack me," said Harry

"No, not yet, they will not touch you unless I'm dead which will be highly unlikely. I'll be the one to defeat you and my very loyal servant will defeat your very best friend Ron Weasley," laughed Voldemort

Meanwhile Ron was searching in the woods for Harry

"Hello Weasley-boy," said a familiar voice

"Who are you?" shouted Ron

"Don't you recognize your pet Weasley-Boy? The one who you took care of so very well," said the voice jumping out of the woods

"You're not my pet anymore Peter. I'm ashamed that I took care of you. You're the ugliest wizard I ever laid my eyes upon," said Ron

"Crucio," said Peter pointing his wand at Ron

Back with Harry…

"Do you know you are never going to get rid of me?" said Harry getting his wand ready

"I believe that you are going to die before I will die," said Voldemort

"You think so do you Mr. Riddle," said Harry

"I do think so Harry and I told you I hate that name. It is Voldemort now and forever," sneered Voldemort

"Or what, you going to kill me," said Harry

"I'll kill that mudblood of yours or your best friend's sister. How about that Mr. Potter?" said Voldemort smirking

"You wouldn't dare touch them," said Harry

"Oh, but I would, after you I will kill them," said Voldemort

Back at Hogwarts…

"That's it, I have to go. What was I thinking of letting the boys go without me. I am part of their team whether they like it or not. We are the golden trio. Man my boys are really stubborn, especially Ron," said Hermione

"Wait Hermione, I'll go with you," said Lupin

"Count me in," said Lavender

"Lavender, why are you coming?" asked Hermione

"I just want to get rid of He Who Must Not Be Named and I want Ron to forgive me for what I did to him last year," said Lavender

"Oh, thank you," said Hermione

"Oy, Hermione, don't want to forget about me. I have to kick some ass for Dumbledore," said Hagrid as they headed out to battle

"He killed my friends and my lover. Oops you were not suppose to hear that," said Lupin and also Neville and 90 more Wizards and witches including Bill wanted to fight

"He killed so many people Hermione. He deserves death and not life. He should be banished from living on this planet forever," said Neville

"Thank you so very much everyone. You don't know how much this means to Harry, Ron and I," said Hermione

Back to Ron, Peter missed and hit the Portkey and the Portkey broke

"Ha let's see what you have Peter," said Ron

"I have plenty up my sleeves, Weasley-boy. Don't you worry about that. Soon you will have a taste of my power and what I can do," said Peter with a huge smirk on his face

"We'll I am hoping to defeat you so let's just bring it shall we?" said Ron

"Oooooh! Someone doesn't sound totally confident. I think you are scared of me. I think you will not defeat me. It will take more than you to take me down Weasley-boy," said Peter smiling

"Stop calling me that!" screamed Ron while firing a spell

"What's wrong Weasley-boy? You hate the nickname that I have given you Weasley-boy?" said Peter as he blocked Ron's spell

"Yes I do hate Weasley-boy," said Ron angrily

"Well I love it and I'll keep saying that until I am dead or you which is a probably yes because I am a better wizard than you," said Peter smirking

"Let's just bring it and I'll show you who is the better wizard and by the way it would be me," said Ron getting angry

"Fine you want to see what I got, here, _Staba Continuous_," said Peter and it hit Ron

"Ouch," said Ron falling to his knees

"I hit him, I actually hit the Weasley boy. I did something right for once. Master will be very pleased," said Peter smiling with a very wicked smile

"Yeah you did and congrats on that hit. That's the only thing you ever did that someone could be proud. I have some good news I will say goodbye to you Peter," said Ron smirking while getting back up

"Yeah, you are dying. That spell makes 4 random stab wounds," said Peter

"I am taking you down too. _Avada Kedavra_," said Ron smiling as he saw Peter's body fall to the ground after hitting him with the spell. "I knew what I was doing before you attacked me. I sort of knew that I was not going to be alive after this. Don't know why though. Of course I rather die first than to see my friends die before me. Do you want to know something? Revenge tastes so sweet right now. This is for Harry's parents and Dumbledore and Sirius Black."

Then Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, Neville, and the rest went to fight the battle outside and then suddenly they saw a green light and they hoped that it wasn't one of their own who fell. Unknowing to them one of their own did fell and he was trying to get to Harry before his injuries take a fatal toll.

"Oh please no," whimpered Hermione as tears came to her eyes as she started to pray that it wasn't one of her favourite men in the world

"I hope it isn't Ron or 'arry cause if it were Voldemort has a thing coming towards him," said Hagrid angry

"Me neither," said Lupin

"As well as I," said a teacher

"It is probably a death eater or even better You-Know-Who," said a 5th year Gryffindor

"Let's us follow that light, and see who did it," said Lupin

Meanwhile back with Harry…

"So Potter, how does it feel losing people? First you lost your parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, and now you're losing your best friend named Ron," said Voldemort with a smile most evil

"WHAT! RONALD WEASLEY ISN'T DYING. MY FRIENDS ARE JUST FINE! WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND I'LL FINALLY LIVE MY LIFE WITH OUT FEAR OR DARKNESS!" screamed Harry

"You're soft Potter, you can't even stop me. A death eater did kill one person here and you couldn't stop it. You'll always be second best. Want to see a death eater who is high in my rank. Come on death eater," said Voldemort grabbing a death eater

"Hello Potter, how long has it been since I saw you? Oh, I know a year," said the death eater," said a familiar voice and he started to take off his hood

"Draco, I knew it, ever since you betrayed Dumbledore, you wanted to kill me. Well I'm going to do whatever it takes to kill you and then I'll have my peace. You are so going down for choosing the wrong side. This is for my family, friends and the entire world," said Harry getting furious

"HARRY!" said a voice

Back with Ron…

"I'm bleeding very slowly but I think I can get to Harry," said Ron getting up and grabbed his wand "I told you before, you could never defeat a Weasley. I am so much better at being a friend than you will ever be. Goodbye Peter my old pet and enemy. Hopefully you will rot where you are now. You will not be missed Scabbers," He kicked Peter's dead left foot and started to limp to where Harry was. "I hope I can get there before I die. It would suck if I didn't die without my friends beside me. I do not want to die without Hermione or Harry at my sides. Especially Hermione. I need to tell her of what I think about her and how much I care about her and make sure Harry and Hermione know that I'll always be with them and not even death can tear us apart and they will see me soon enough. We are and always will be the golden trio even though one part of the golden trio is going to be dead. I have a long goodbye speech for them and I will miss being there for my best mate and love of my life. I just wish that I could be Harry's best man at his wedding. This is going to really hurt them but I know I am always going to be with them. Oh and I must drink the red potion when I get there."

"HARRY!" screamed a voice

"I hope he isn't dead. If Voldemort killed him, he has someone coming. My magic and I will kill him if Voldemort laid a single finger on Harry or Hermione I swear to that. He will be done for if he had killed my best mate and the love of my life," said Ron walking towards the scream as best as he can

Back with Harry…

"Hermione, I told you to stay at Hogwarts. Just for your safety. I promised Ron that I would not let you battle. He is so going to kill me. Why didn't you listen to me?" said Harry

"I know, but I couldn't stand just sitting here. I will tell Ron that I came on my own free will. I was thinking that you two were dead and then I would die not knowing that you were ok. Plus I brought reinforcements that might help you in your battle and Harry where's Ron?" asked Hermione being concerned for her friend because she has never seen Harry act like that towards her

"He's dying to get back to you. That is where Ron is. Now Potter back to our battle," laughed Voldemort

"Don't listen to him Hermione. He's probably getting back to us one way or another. Ron is fine and WILL NOT DIE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" said Harry and you could actually see the fury in his eyes

"Yeah he is trying to get back to your pathetic group of rebels but he's dying. I know that for a fact. But don't worry your pretty little heads off. You two will be joining him in the graveyard soon enough," laughed Voldemort

"Take that back about Ron. He is a great wizard," said Hagrid angry

"No I won't because he is such a mudblood lover and always will be a loser. Death Eaters attack except Potter. He's mine," said Voldemort and he threw spells at Harry but Harry blocked them

"Go Harry, why you. _Avada Kedavra**," **_said Hermione as she took a Death Eater down

"Way to go 'ermione," said Hagrid as he used his pink umbrella and then Hagrid was stuck down by a death eater

"Oh no Hagrid. Another teacher down for the count. I HATE YOU SO MUCH VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Harry

"Poor, poor Potter, losing everyone close to him are you? Tis the sad life of Mr. Harry Potter. Don't worry though, I will soon take you and your friends out of their misery," laughed Voldemort

"Keep fighting, lets take him down once and for all. This is for Sirius and Harry's parents and Dumbledore and for all of those muggles or witches or wizards who want to live in a free world. Voldemort and his death eaters are going down today. We can take him down if we work together in this battle," said Lupin as he took a couple of Death Eaters. Streaks of Red and green were flying through the air and it looked from a muggle's point of view fireworks. Unfortunately a muggle did got trapped in the battle and he died instantly

"Good job Professor Lupin and nice speech as well," said Neville as he took down a death eater

"Watch out Mr. Potter. Get out of the way," said a death eater as he stepped in the way of the death curse

Back to Ron…

"Must get back to Harry. Don't care of the pain that it will cause. I have to help Harry. Now hurry Ron or Harry or Hermione might not be alive. Please don't let it be Hermione or Harry," grunted Ron as he walked through the forest then he heard a noise so he walked quickly and then he saw something from 50 feet away

"Watch out Mr. Potter," said a death eater as he blocked the killing curse for Harry

"Who are you?" asked Harry whipping off the cloak and saw Snape's face

"I'm sorry for everything Mr. Potter. I had to do that. I had to redeem myself. You were actually a brilliant potions student. I just thought if I was strict then you pass with brilliant results and you did. I am so very proud about being a teacher to you. I was helping you become the wizard I always wanted you to be. I am so sorry that I had ever hurt you Potter, Granger or Weasley," said Snape as he die

"Wow I never thought he would do such a thing for Harry. Thanks Snape for saving my best mate Harry, you were not a bad teacher as I thought you were," said Ron as he slid and fell into the mud

"Ok that was nice for him to do that for me and I never knew he would do that for me. I guess I am going to fight for him as well," said Harry

"He was weak. He didn't really want to kill Dumbledore. But I forced him to kill Dumbledore. I was going to kill him sooner or later. Now back to business Potter. You are going down Harry and once you are down I will kill the rest of your pathetic family and I will then rule the world," said Voldemort cackling

"This is for mom, dad, Sirius, and Snape. Goodbye Riddle. _Avada Kedavra_," said Harry and he hit Voldemort straight into the middle of Voldermort's stomach and Voldemort was no more. Now and forever the world was safe from the wrath of Lord Voldemort


	2. The Death of a Best Friend

**Chapter 2: The death of a best friend**

"Our master's dead must attack Harry. I have to do what I promise my master," said a Death eater but Ron saw it

"Oh no you don't," said Ron as he finished off the red potion and then thought of someone "Avada Kedavra." As the blast hit the death eater everyone rejoiced that there was no more of the evil Voldemort or death eaters but there was no Ron either.

"Ron we did it, Ron where are you?" said Harry searching for Ron

"Ron, Ron Where are you? Harry I am scared. What if Ron had died during the battle? I never got to tell him that I love him." said Hermione scared

"Ron's probably ok, Hermione. He's probably trying to get back to us," said Harry hugging Hermione.

"But what if Harry? What if?" said Hermione and Harry was trying to calm her down

"I know that you love him right?" said Harry grabbing Hermione on her shoulders and looked her in her eyes

"Yeah so," said Hermione.

"Well there is some good news I need to tell you. A couple of weeks ago Ron came to me telling me he had something important to say and that it couldn't wait," said Harry

**-Flashback-**

"_Harry," shouted Ron as he ran over to Harry_

"_Yes Ron," said Harry_

"_Harry can I please speak to you in private? It is very important," said Ron while catching his breath_

"_Sure Ron, we'll go to the common room to chat but it has to be quick because I want to ask this cute little girl out," said Harry_

"_Yeah I know, and it's Ginny right?" said Ron_

"_How did you know Ron?" said Harry with wide eyes_

"_First thing is no I'm not psychic, but I am your best friend and best friends tend to know these things and secondly it's obvious. Whenever Ginny's around your voice starts to tremble and you start to sweat. Don't worry about it though. I totally accept it," said Ron smiling as they entered the common room and sat down on the couch_

"_Thank you Ron, now what is it you wanted to tell me," said Harry smiling_

"_It is that I'm in love Harry. I know that I am because I feel like I am drowning in it," said Ron smiling wildly_

"_I am so happy for you Ron. So who is the lucky girl?" said Harry smiling_

"_Oh she's not a girl Harry, she's an beautiful angel who saved me from being bitter and cruel," said Ron_

"_Who is it Ron?" asked Harry_

"_It is the amazing and beautiful Hermione Granger, I loved her from the minute I saw her on the Hogwarts express. I just realized it a little bit earlier today and I know now that dating Lavender was the biggest mistake of my life. Please do not tell Hermione that because she would never let it down," said Ron smiling_

"_I knew it Ron, you have been crushing on her since like forever," said Harry_

"_We both knew each other's crush. I guess we are really are like brothers," said Ron_

"_Yeah," said Harry_

"_Don't worry, no one will know. Harry/Ron I know that this is nothing but can you watch over Hermione/Ginny if I die during the war," said Ron and Harry at the same time and then laughed_

_-_**End Flashback-**

"So he really loves me Harry," said Hermione smiling

"He truly does," said Harry smiling

Meanwhile Neville was looking for Ron but then Neville saw a sight, at first he didn't believe it but than as he ran over to it, he began to believe that it is Ron.

"Ron, wake up, you just got to," said Neville shaking Ron's body gently

"Hey Neville, did we win and is Harry and Hermione ok?" said Ron weakly looking up to Neville and gave him a struggled smile

"Hermione and Harry are just fine. A few cuts but they are ok and what happened to you and do you need a healing spell?" asked Neville while getting out his wand

"It is too late to do any healing spells because too much of my blood has gone out of my body. I know it stinks but at least I am able to look over you once I am dead. Back to the story, Peter found a new curse and decided to try it on me, but I showed him. After he got me I got him back," said Ron smiling weakly

"Ron, where are you?" asked Lupin

"Yeah buddy, where are you?" said Harry

"Ron where are you?" said Hermione getting upset

"Ronald where are you," said Bill

"Ron say something brother, anything to tell us that you're here," said Ginny

"Harry, what if Ron's dead?" said Hermione sadly

Back at Ron where Ron was bleeding badly…

"Neville, please go and get them. I really need my best friends right now," said Ron weakly and desperate

"What if you die," said Neville

"Neville, just go, I promise I wont die yet. I just want to see my friends before I go please. Now go Neville," said Ron hiding the pain

"Ok I will be back Ron," said Neville running up to Harry

"Oh Neville, did you find Ron?" asked Hermione bumping into Neville

"Yeah, but you are not going to like it one bit. I certainly didn't," said Neville as he started to lead them to Ron

"Neville is that Ron?" said Hermione pointing to a body

"Yes that's Ron," said Neville sadly as Harry and Hermione

"RON!" said the two of them kneeling beside Ron and their eyes tearing up

"Hey guys it is good to see that you are both going to survive the final battle. I was afraid that Voldemort killed you guys. That would be my worse nightmare," said Ron weakly opening his eyes

"What's happening to you Ron?" said Hermione putting Ron's head gently into her lap and started to stroke his orange now turned red hair because of the blood

"I'm dying, I'm sorry for telling you that but it is the truth. I can't be helped cause I have already loss a lot of blood trying to get myself to you. I am so sorry but I am going to break that promise I said earlier," croaked Ron as his voice gets weaker

"OH NO! Please don't make it so. Please don't leave me. I need you Ron," cried Hermione trying not to believe that Ron's dying

"I'm afraid it's so mates. I'm truly and utterly sorry that I'll be leaving you soon. I just wish that this didn't have to happen," said Ron weakly as they saw 4 holes that the spell did. One was on Ron's upper torso, the 2nd one went through Ron's right leg, the 3rd one went through Ron's right arm and the 4th one went through Ron's throat and then the gang came.

"You don't need to say sorry and who did this to you?" asked Harry looking at Ron's face

"Give you one guess. He is someone you betrayed your parents and became my pet," said Ron smirking

"Peter Pettigrew. How much I despise him now," said Harry angrily

"Score 10 points to Gryffindor we have a winner. Peter Pettigrew was the wizard that placed this horrible spell on me. I really hate him for hurting us so very much," said Ron in pain

"Don't worry I'll get him. I promise to you that I'll make sure he pays for what he has done to us, taking you away from us. I hate him so much," said Harry angrily knowing that Ron is dying

"No need to get up, ugh I got him ugh," smiled Ron in pain

"How did Peter did this to you?" asked Harry looking at Ron's fatal injuries

"He used a spell," said Ron knowing that his time is growing short

"What spell?" asked Harry

"Staba Continuous," said Ron weakly coughing

"You can't die Ron. You have fight it, you just have to," said Hermione

"I'm sorry but it's true mates. There's something I need you to know 'mione before I am gone," said Ron weakly as another wave of pain hits him and then he griped Hermione's hand tightly

"What is it Ron? You're not going to leave me or Harry or your family. We'll bring you to the hospital wing and Pomfrey can heal you and then you can marry me in a couple years and then we die together," asked Hermione as she wiped his hair from his sweating face

"It's…that…that…I love you Hermione so very much that my heart is just hurting see you like this and we have to say goodbye. Hermione you know that isn't true. Even though you did read my mind and knew what I had wished to do with my life Hermione. Are you sure you are not psychic Hermione because you did it again," said Ron grinning

"I am not psychic Ronald for the 1000th time," giggled Hermione

"Anyways there is no way to stop my death. I'm dying and I'm glad I'm not dying alone. I was afraid Neville would didn't get to you in time and I would die without telling Hermione how I really feel about her," said Ron throwing up some blood in pain

"I love you too, that's why you can't leave me and I know you love me because Harry told me so. You're the sweetest guy I know and I wouldn't change a thing about you. You are also the cutest guy around here," cried Hermione wiping the blood from Ron's mouth with her sleeve she didn't care that she got blood on herself as long as she kept Ron alive.

"I thought we were keeping our secrets, oh well. Oh I almost forget. I have a couple of gifts that you will enjoy. First gift, Harry open my cloak," groaned Ron as a wave of pain hits him and Harry opened his cloak "See that blue bottle, give it to Lupin. I was going to give it to him when we graduate from here but since it seems I am not going to make it to our grad, I thought he would want it now before my body gets buried. It's a werewolf-reversal. I created it and I don't need to tell you what it does. Also it will not poison him." Harry took the bottle and gave it to Lupin

"Ron, should I drink this?" asked Lupin

"Yes, if you want to be human again and this will also make you immune to werewolf bites. That means no more fear of full moons," said Ron and Lupin opened the bottle and drank down the whole bottle. Lupin made some gagging noises though.

"It tastes like a skunk mixed in with some old gym socks," said Lupin making a face

"That's what it supposed to taste like I am sorry for the taste and now since you drank the potion I gave you, you're not a werewolf anymore. Isn't that great? Here's the recipe to cure more werewolves like my brother who only gets the symptoms not the full thing. So how does that feel Lupin?" said Ron grinning through pain as he pulled out a paper that was soaked in blood but was still readable and gave it to Lupin

"It feels great. Thank you Ron and I'll be able to cure your brother. Don't you worry about that," said Lupin as he put the piece of paper that held the cure into his pocket

"Not a problem, I've one more surprise for you. It is my second gift to you Harry and Lupin. Harry, Lupin, if you go behind that tree, you'll see a person that you've missed for a long time. He is part of Lupin's original group of 4 excluding the traitor," said Ron weakly pointing to a tree. Then Harry and Lupin went behind that tree and saw something wonderful.

"NO WAY!!!!" screamed Harry

"Oh my werewolves! Sirius! My old friend! You're alive!" said Lupin (I just wanted him to say something silly)

"Sirius, I missed you but how did you do it Ron," said Harry hugging Sirius

"I found a potion that could resurrect a person so I made it and drank it but there is something you should know. If I use it while I'm dying, you won't be able to resurrect me cough, cough. I can't be brought back to life. I want to be buried under our tree Harry and 'mione. I'm sorry guys but my life will soon be over," said Ron groaning in pain

"You've grown up to be a very powerful and handsome wizard Harry and I have missed you so very much but right now I think a certain special friend needs you to be beside him right now. He needs his friends more than ever right now. So become that friend and sit beside him," said Sirius pushing Harry to sit beside Ron

"Oh Ron, I don't know how much to thank you. You're the greatest wizard of all time and you're the greatest friend I ever had. Please don't leave me Ron. You're like a brother to me. Please fight death for us. Just don't give up," said Harry crying on Ron's chest and prayed that he would not lose Ron

"You are also a brother to me too and we will be related I know that for a fact. Thanks. My only regret is that I won't be alive anymore. I had a great life. I met my best friend and hopefully my new brother-in-law one day and the love of my life. I love all of you guys including Ginny. She's the best sister I had ever have," said Ron smiling while patting Harry's head lightly

"I'm your only sister you big dope," said Ginny smiling while crying

"I know and that's why you're the best in the world. I love you Gin and can you say goodbye for me for my family?" asked Ron smiling through the pain

"I will and I love you too big bro," said Ginny kissing Ron's cheek gently

"Harry I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe but I must say it. You've been the greatest mate I know. So please take care of 'mione for me. Make sure she finds a man that treats her with respect like I do and be strong cause you know I'll never leave you in spirit. Also be a good brother to my brothers because I know that they love you as much as they love me. I have no regrets about meeting and befriending the famous Harry James Potter- the boy befriend the boy who is lazy or good at wizard chess," said Ron trying to breath

"BREATH! RON! BREATH!" said Hermione as she grabbed his shoulders and rubbed his back

"Thanks Ron but I couldn't beat Voldemort without your help. You're the greatest. No one can take your place in our group, not even Neville because you're my first friend I met on the Hogwarts express that liked me as me. I have no regrets of meeting the Ronald Arthur Weasley-the greatest wizard whoever lived. I love you like a brother to me and don't you worry I'll take good care of Hermione and Ginny for you," said Harry with tears in his eyes and knowing that this will be last time he'll hold his best friend's hand with Ron's soul in it and also hear his voice.

"Can you lean? I need to tell you something important Harry," said Ron as Harry leaned

"What is it Ron?" asked Harry straightening Ron's hair

"I know who you've been eying on and it's ok. I know that it is Ginny even though we talked about this earlier this year. As long as you take care of my sister it's fine with me. I know you want to. So you have my permission, no my blessing to snog her and protect her. Now it's Hermione's turn," said Ron while he started to cry and then he thought "I'm not good at saying my goodbyes to my friends especially if they will not see me for a long time. I wish this didn't have to happen to me, but at least it didn't happen to my friends. If one of my friends did die my eyes would be a non-stop waterfall. I would probably be just the shell of the man I once was. I have the greatest best friends in the world, they wouldn't stop searching for me. I love them so much that I gave up my life for them."

"Ok and thank you," said Harry getting up and Hermione switched places with Harry

"Hermione, I wanted to spend my life with you but I guess it's a no go. I want you to know that I love you. Everyday was an adventure with you and Harry. I'm so glad I met you on that train years ago. You're a unique individual and I'm glad that I got to know a happy, unique, inquisitive, and a really beautiful witch. I know I said something smart. I'm glad I had you and Harry throughout my life. Can you please hold my hand 'mione," said Ron smiling as Hermione looked at Ron for a moment and then looked at his wounds

"Oh Ron. Why did you do this? You had a life and you waste it so that the world may be saved. Please do not leave me. I need you so much. I love you," said Hermione with tears in her eyes and trying to smile as she slipped her hand into his hand and gripping it.

"I know what you're going through. It hurts but you'll realize that I'll be in your heart forever. Besides we should be happy, Tom's dead. We can live in peace now. We should be celebrating. I love you too and watch out for each other. Oh one more thing I need Hermione to do for me," said Ron as another shock of pain entered his body and Ron stopped talking and put his hands into two fists as the pain hit him hard. His teeth were clench together as he tried to bite through the pain

"What is it Ronnie?" said Hermione while trying to calm Ron's pain by kissing his cheeks but that didn't do much to ease the pain that was throbbing throughout Ron's body. It only numb the pain

"I just love it when you call me that 'mione. You are the greatest witch in the world and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you my feelings until now. I love Hermione Jane Granger so very much. Anyways, Hermione promise me that you'll find someone and that you'll be strong when I go," said Ron smiling in pain raising his free hand weakly and touched Hermione's face and wiped away her tears

"Please don't leave. I love you," said Hermione holding Ron's hand to her cheek

"Don't worry about me, I'll always be watching over you two and that is a great honour to do so. To protect the great Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the very best friends that I could ever had and Hermione I'll always be with you. My heart is yours forever love. Ugh I know it's going to be tough but I know you can do it. Harry needs you, so stay alive. Come down here please and promise me that you'll stay alive and find someone else," said Ron seriously as he weakly coughed with a weak smile on his face

"Yes Ron and I promise to try and find someone else. But you know it is going to be hard for me to find a new love," said Hermione bringing her face next to his

"I know and you know that I love you. Here's something from me to you. I know you have been waiting patiently for this for a long time. It will be our first but certainly not the last because once your with me again I'll give you a ton of what we will do again," said Ron smiling his smile as he kissed Hermione's lips moving his tongue into her mouth. His lips were cold but there was a special something and Hermione loved it. She also tasted his blood but she ignored it

5 minutes later they broke and Hermione gave him room to breath

"Goodbye everyone," said Ron smiling weakly and looking paler than ever

"No Ron! Don't go! I need you! Stay here Ron please!" said Hermione as tears began again to pour down her face

"I'll always be yours 'mione. I am going to be your Ron forever. But I'm sorry but I can't hold on anymore. Wish I could stay I really would love that but I can't," said Ron weakly grabbing Hermione's hand and squeezed it tightly and lightly smiled through the pain that he was going through

"Thanks Ron and I'll tell our family where you want to be buried," said Bill crying

"Thanks Bill," said Ron eyes dimming from the blood loss

"Not a problem Ron, you're the best brother I ever had," said Bill crying

"Goodbye Ron and thanks for that potion. You didn't need to do that, it was my curse and mine alone," said Lupin crying in Sirius' arms

"I know but I wanted you to have a life free of fear and I am happy now that there is no more fear in the world," said Ron in pain as another spasm hit him and he grunted

"Except if you're losing one of your truest and greatest friends. Now that is the worst fear that you could ever get," cried Harry hugging Ron

"Now that is not true Harry. You are never going to lose me. I will always be your best friend I promise you that. I will watch over you I promise you that. Here is a little explanation about me not leaving you. We are just going in different directions. It's like we are on a bus. It is my turn to take another buses right now but later you will switch and take the bus which I am in. We'll eventually meet again. Oh and another thing stop this crying bit. I don't really need it. Yes, I know I'm dying but still enough of the crying scene, I'm not that worth it to have a sob fest," said Ron as he pat Harry's head lightly.

"Ron, you are the greatest wizard of all time and no one will ever take your place," said Sirius crying holding Lupin

"Gin or Bill you'll tell our family that I'm sorry for leaving," said Ron grabbing Ginny's hand as his body began to shut down and it tells Ron that he doesn't have much time left

"Yes I will brother. I love you my brother who saved the world from destruction," said Ginny kissing his forehead and holds his hand while she sobs and Harry got off of Ron's chest with his hair full of Ron's blood so he used his cloak and wiped off Ron's blood from his hair

"I think I will tell our parents Ginny because you and Ron are so close in age," said Bill (they are 9 months apart from each other)

"Thanks Gin and Bill. I love you two so very much," murmured Ron smiling and energy left him again

"Goodbye bro you are truly the greatest brother I could ever have and I am so thankful I have such a unique brother, who is very gifted in wizard chess. I am only average," said Ginny crying in Harry's arms

"You think I am unique Gin," said Ron

"I do so very much," said Ginny with a small sad smile

"Bye you guys. Thank you for being the very best mates I could ever have. You truly are the very best friends. I don't really deserve such great friends but you think so. Just remember this, I love you all so very much and I will watch you guys forever. Hey there's a good thing, I'm not aloneeee..." said Ron smiling then took his final breath and then he went limp. His eyes never left Hermione and his smile never faded. Then Hermione and Harry let out the tears that they fought when they first saw Ron fighting for his life. They just couldn't believe that Ron Weasley their best friend or love of her life was dead. They were both clinging onto their best friend and never wanted to let go. Then Hermione sat up.

"His worst fear was that he would die alone. But that did not happen. He had died happy. Goodbye Brother," sobbed Ginny

"I gotta say something. He might have lost the battle but he definitely won the war. That's so true my love. We love you. I am sure going to miss you my one and only true love. You are the best and no one will ever be the same without you to laugh with us. Goodbye," cried Hermione kissing his lips knowing that she will never love anyone like she loved Ron ever again, she wiped her hands on her cloak to remove some of Ron's blood off her hands and then Harry with his hand closed Ron's eyes and kissed Ron's forehead. Harry knew he would meet Ron again someday. Harry tried to be strong for Hermione but he just couldn't. He then collapsed on Ron's dead body again and cried harder

"Ron buddy, I'm sure going to miss all of your stuff that you do. I am so sorry that this had to happen to you Ron. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. You shouldn't be dead in our arms; it should be me who is supposed to be dead. There was something that you said that made me ponder and it is completely the opposite of what you said. You think you don't deserve me but it is completely different. It is I who doesn't deserve you Ronald. I don't deserve your friendship and your love. The Burrow will never be the same without you Ron- the funniest, friendliest, bravest man we knew. You truly are the best mate a bloke like me could ever have and thank you Ronald Weasley for being my best mate. I love you so much as a brother would love. I'm sure we will meet again Ron. Until take good care of yourself and thank you Ron for everything you have done for us. I love you Ronald Weasley, my brother," bawled Harry as he tried to keep his tears inside but he couldn't

"It's okay Harry, you deserve to cry. In fact you should cry. He was of course your best friend too. I miss him too Harry. So very much," cried Hermione hugging Harry

"Farewell Ron the greatest friend a guy like me could ever have. Thanks for everything you have done for us. We will all miss you," sobbed Harry while hugging Ron like he never wants to let go because if he did he would lose Ron and his dead body forever.

Now and forever the wizard who helped to save the world was dead. He had died the way he wanted to. He died beside his friends and was not alone.

AN: This is my best chapter I think. I added more emotion


	3. Everybody Hurts

**Chapter 3: Everybody Hurts**

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Ms. Granger are you all right?" asked Mrs. McGonagall walking up to them (she didn't know that Ronald was dead yet)

"We are but he's not, Ron had died in their arms and was killed by Peter Pettigrew but don't worry about him Mrs. McGonagall," sobbed Neville pointing to Ron's dead body

"Why? If you don't mind me by asking," asked McGonagall

"Ron got him back before he died. He kicked Peter's butt. He did his final heroic act," said Neville smiling

"Oh, better tell his family what happened," said McGonagall seeing the body

"Professor, Ron he asked me to do is to tell our parents myself," said Bill

"Voldemort took away Ron, I hate him so much. But now he's dead so we can try to move on," sobbed Harry angrily with a tear falling down his cheek

"Professor I want you to do it. I can't handle the pain. I still have the image of Ron leaving us in Harry's lap," cried Bill

"Ok William," said McGonagall

"Thank you it really does matter to me. I MISS YOU RON!!!" cried Bill while he hugged Ron's body

"We all miss him. He was a great wizard," cried Harry while hugging Ginny

"Man, I hate it when a best friend dies especially if it is one of the guys who freed me. This is just like when we lost James except I was blamed for their deaths. It's not fair. At least I didn't lose the one person I really love. Thank you Ronald for giving me another chance to be with the one I love so very much. I love you Lupin," cried Sirius as he hugged Lupin

"I love you too Sirius. Thank you Ronald for bringing Sirius back to me. I still wished that you didn't die and break our hearts. Life will never be the same without you to brighten our day. You truly are the greatest wizard whoever lived and you will be terribly missed," cried Lupin as they began to kiss

"Sirius and Professor Lupin actually like each other. I never knew that," sobbed Neville in shock

"Yeah we loved each other since the day we met on the Hogwarts express when we were in Hogwarts. James was the only straight good one in our group. Good thing he found a very beautiful woman before he died. Just like Ron did. He made friends with such a beautiful women and fell in love with her. Man do I miss James and Ronald," explained Sirius as he smiled as his tears fell down his face

"I'll just need to go to the Owlery just to tell the press and Ron's parents and siblings about this. They will be all over this sooner or later, let's bring in the body," said McGonagall

"Professor, can I carry Ron?" sobbed Hermione

"Sure," said McGonagall

"Thanks," cried Hermione as she put Ron into her arms and started to carry him

"Are you ok Hermione? Is my brother too heavy for you?" asked Ginny

"Yes, want to know something funny, he's lighter than I thought. Thought I would break my back carrying this lunk-head. Don't you worry any more Ron no one will hurt you ever again I love you. You're my only love and I'm going to miss you and your magical eyes. You're the greatest wizard that ever lived and I'm going to miss you Ron. Why did you die Ron? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?" bawled Hermione while they walked

"Yeah I know. It feels like it has been forever since he had died. But do you want to know something? He's probably up there having a good time. Eating chocolate frogs, playing wizard's chess and many other things," cried Harry while hugging Hermione

"But the most important thing he'll be doing is watching us all the time, making sure we do our best in everything we do and he's probably very proud of Harry for defeating Lord Voldemort," said Sirius hugging Harry

"He is the greatest friend we have ever known and I'm thankful for that and the love that he had given to me. He is a person that will never be able to replace. I wish he hadn't have fought Peter but we can't go back in time to save him. I wish he was right here with us right now. I need him badly right now," sobbed Hermione

"Umm…Hermione," said Harry

"What Harry?" asked Hermione

"Is it ok if I could carry our best friend for a bit?" asked Harry

"Sure you can Harry, just let me kiss him while he is still warm," said Hermione giving Ron's body to Harry

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry holding Ron's body as they walked towards Hogwarts

"He always wanted to be a hero and now he is. I just wish he had not have done that and broke my heart. I'm sure going to miss Ron. He is the only person that my hearts beats for and now that he's dead, my heart has stopped beating. Ron has given me the thing that only he could have given me. His undying love. I'll never leave him. No, Ron's not dead, he is just asleep. NOW RON COME BACK TO ME PLEASE. JUST LET ME SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES AND COME BACK!" cried Hermione grabbing at Ron's corpse like if she lets go Ron would disappear forever and she'll never be able to see him ever again. Then Hermione shook the hand of her dead secret love

"Oh no Hermione's cracking up. She can't handle Ron's death. She can't handle the truth that is Ron's dead. I'm so sorry Hermione. You two should have been together since the day you two first met. Please let her get better, Ron wouldn't like to see her like this. Ron if you can read my thoughts, please help her. She really needs it," thought Bill

"Don't worry, we'll be together again, but for now we have to try to move on with our life," said Lupin hugging Hermione and removing her grip from Ron's dead body

"This war took a lot out of me. I don't think that I will ever be the same again without Ron there to help me through all the pain," said Harry entering Hogwarts with Ron's body in his arms

"I know, I know. We all won't be," said Sirius hugging his godson

"He was truly the greatest wizard who had ever lived and was the very best and truest friend I have ever known," said Neville

"I'm going to miss him, I loved him ever since I first saw him on the Hogwarts express in our first year at Hogwarts. In year 3 is when I knew I loved him. It may have taken him so long to say the words I longed to hear but I knew he loved me. It was so obvious in his eyes. His eyes can say what he's feeling. He had the most magical eyes in the entire world and I am going to miss them. Wait Ron's asleep, so if we shake him he'll wake and everything is going to be fine again and then he could ask me to marry him and I will say yes," said Hermione entering the hospital wing as she tried to grab Ron's body but Bill wouldn't let her.

"I am sorry Hermione but you got to accept that Ron's dead even if I don't believe it myself, and there is nothing we can do. I know he is the one you wanted to spend your life with. He's dead and I am so sorry," said Bill

"No Bill, he is asleep. I know that he is asleep and I'll even prove it," said Hermione

"What happened to him?" said Madam Pomfrey

"He died for our survival. He killed Peter Pettigrew who was the friend of my parents who had betrayed them to Voldemort. He also raised Sirius Black (who didn't betray my parents) from the dead. He is the champion of Hogwarts and he always wanted to be a champion. It is too bad that he isn't here to see the freedom he had fought for us. He is truly the very best friend I have ever had and Hermione and I are sure going to miss him," said Harry laying him on a bed

"Wake up Ron, it is time to wake up and prove that you are not really dead but asleep. WAKE UP RON!" cried Hermione as she shook him but Ron didn't move a single finger and then a little light exited out of Ron's corpse and then it entered Hermione's body through the middle of her legs but no one saw it because they were all too busy crying

"I am so sorry Hermione but Ron's dead," said Harry hugging Hermione and then Hermione was starting to believe that her love was not going to come back.

"You don't know how much you love a guy until he's gone. Ron please come back to us. I need you to be here with me. Ron please open your eyes. I know that this is a joke so please wake up. Ron please say something. My love please open you're your beautiful eyes and say something. RRRROOOONNNNN!" cried Hermione looking at his body, seeing his freckles standing out on his white skin and his hair seemed to go dull as well as she started to shake Ron but Ron didn't do anything. Ron's body lay still as a statue.

"I am so sorry Hermione for my brother's death. I wish I could do something about this but I can't and we are going have to live with the act that Ron did. Hermione I need to tell you something that you need to know about Ronald. I visit the Burrow last year during the summer and Ron could not stop talking about how wonderful it is to know Hermione Granger. He was giving me a headache about Hermione Jane Granger. He had truly loved you Hermione," said Bill removing Hermione from his brother's body.

"Is that the truth Bill?" asked Hermione

"I am not lying to you Hermione. I wouldn't lie to Ron's favourite woman in the whole entire world. He had truly loved you and probably will always love that smart brown-haired Gryffindor girl," said Bill smiling hugging Hermione

"Thanks Bill, I really needed to hear that," said Hermione

"Ok, it's time for bed. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Black and Professor Lupin may sleep here in the hospital wing for tonight and you can put Ron here and Hagrid's over here," said Professor McGonagall pointing to two separate beds as Harry lay Ron's body on the bed

"Goodnight Lupin, goodnight Sirius," said Harry

"Goodnight Harry and Hermione," said Lupin hugging Harry then Hermione

"Goodnight Harry and Hermione," said Sirius hugging Harry and Hermione and then Harry left to go to his corridor with Hermione and Ginny

"Hermione, you know he will always be watching us," said Harry

"Yeah and he would want us to move on. But I just can't, not yet. He took a big piece of my heart to the grave with him," said Hermione sadly

"Me neither. Don't worry though, I bet he is watching us right now. Well goodnight Hermione," said Harry hugging her

"Goodnight Harry," said Hermione returning the hug and then they went to their rooms

"Poor kids I thought this would never had happened to them. They looked like they have been destroyed. Anyways thanks Ronald, for doing what you do best. Protecting Harry and Hermione from the dark arts. Thank you Ronald for being so loyal and protective towards your friends. I know that you always wanted to be a hero and now you are. The world thinks that Ronald Arthur Weasley is a hero and they couldn't be anymore right," said Sirius as he watched from a distance Harry and Hermione go to their rooms

"I know what you mean Sirius. I wished that Harry and Hermione didn't have to go through this. This is something I didn't want to happen to them. I didn't want the trio to go through this pain of losing another friend and now thanks to Ronald's love for them they do. I wish I could do something," said Lupin

"Yeah but I know that Ronald will be watching over them as we are watching them as well. He had such a big heart. I think he will be a hero for now and forever," said Sirius as he looked at Ronald's body one last time and tucked himself into one of the hospital beds

"Yeah I know. He would put up his own life before anyone he loved or cared about. He is now the greatest hero of them all and he will be missed especially those who loved him Well good night Sirius and I'll see you in the morning," said Lupin as he pulled the covers up to his chest and closed his eyes

"Goodnight Lupin," said Sirius as he fell asleep

"I love you Sirius," said Lupin smiling

"Love you too Lupin," said Sirius smiling

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor's boy corridor

"Look, it is Harry but why does he look so depressed?" asked one Gryffindor

"I heard that Ronald Weasley killed himself," said another Gryffindor

"Yeah, I heard that he had drank poison because he couldn't handle another death at Hogwarts," said a third Gryffindor

"No, Ron had jumped off one of the towers and made a big splat on the ground," said a fourth Gryffindor but Harry got ticked after hearing this.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOU SORRY BUNCH OF GRYFFINDOR'S ABOUT HOW MY BEST FRIEND DIED. HE DIED BY SAVING THE WORLD YOU GUYS LIVE ON," screamed Harry

"Geeze, we just wanted to know," said the third Gryffindor

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW. NOW I AM GOING TO BED YOU LOUSY BUNCH OF GRYFFINDORS I HAD EVER SEEN. GOODNIGHT," said Harry while going to his bed and then got on it and fell asleep

"Meanwhile in McGonagall's office…

"Harry please get better soon. No one likes it when you're angry," said McGonagall out loud to no one. "Ron thanks for everything you have done for your friends and our school. You will be missed terribly."

"I can see that I am being missed. It is terrible," said a voice

"Ronald is that you?" asked Mrs. McGonagall

"Yeah it's me, I just want to check if they are doing well without me and so far I can see only pain and sadness. Something I didn't really wanted to see," said Ron sadly as he floated around McGonagall's office

"You left them. But you did a great sacrifice for them and I am proud of what you had done for your best friends and the world. You gave up your life for them and that was the greatest thing you did. I am so proud to have you in Hogwarts and as a Gryffindor. You are truly the greatest wizard whoever lived," said Mrs. McGonagall smiling to Ron's ghost

"I just wish I could help them get over this death of mine. They shouldn't be in this pain. I just hate what is happening to them right now," said Ron as he floated around the room

"I know what you're going through Ronald Weasley," said Mrs. McGonagall

"Well goodbye Professor, I will miss you. One more thing I need to tell you. You were one of the very best teachers that ever taught me," said Ron as he disappeared

"Goodbye Ronald Weasley. Thanks Ronald and you were a great student to teach even though your grades were lower than Hermione's. May you find the peace you rightfully deserve. You deserve so much and I will miss you too. You truly are one of the greatest heroes at this school," said Mrs. McGonagall


	4. The Family, A visit and A Surprise

**Chapter 4: The Family, A Visit, and A Surprise**

It has been several weeks since the death of Ron happened. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were still missing Ron a lot but they put their heads into books and studied for their exams. Then one day the whole Weasley family came to Hogwarts

"Where's my son?" said Mrs. Weasley pushing the hospital wing doors open

"I tell you to be warned," said McGonagall pointing to a bed

"Ginny is that him?" asked Percy going all pale

"Yes, it is him," said Ginny as she uncovered the face

"That is not my Ronnie. That looks like a teacher," said Mrs. Weasley

"Oops, this is Snape who saved Harry's life, now this bed is the one that is a big shock," said McGonagall leading Ron's family to where Lupin and Sirius and Bill are

"Sirius, why are you here and how did you come back alive and where is my Ronnie?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Your most gifted red-headed son raised me from the dead," cried Sirius rolling down the blanket

"Oh no, it can't be. RON!" said Mrs. Weasley looking at Ron's corpse and then collapsed onto the ground crying

"Our Ronnie is dead. First we lost George and now Ron," said Fred crying (George died in a flying accident)

"I didn't want this to happened to any of my children," cried Mr. Weasley kissing Ron's forehead "Be good up there my brave son. We'll meet you there when we are done in this world."

"He was my favourite brother after all. It really sucks when you see your own brother die. I know because I was there when Ron breathed out his last breath," cried Bill

"Really I thought you preferred Percy. Yeah and also it sucks that he'll never know how much we are proud of him," said Charlie

"Nope, it is Ron and that's so right. He'll never know how much we love him now," said Bill

"Yes I do know that you're proud of me and I love you all my family which is the best in the whole world and I wouldn't change my family for all the money in the world," said the wind

"Did you hear that Bill?" said Charlie

"Nope. I did not hear anything," said Bill

"I thought I heard someone speak to me and I thought that voice that spoke right now sounded familiar," said Charlie

"Oh well," said Bill

"Get on with your speech Charlie or anything you are going to say," said Fred

"So much for knowing your own brother," said Charlie smirking while tears fell down his face

"Why did you choose Ron as your favourite brother?" asked Ginny while she sobbed

"Ron was the unique one. He never pulled any pranks and yet he never was really serious. He knew how to have fun and I'll never forget about him. Also he is The Weasley Chess champion. The rest of us sucked compared to you. Goodbye Ron and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you little brother," said Bill kissing Ron's forehead

"He was the greatest. I'm sorry that I made fun of you little brother," said Fred as he kneeled next to Ron's body and started to cry hard

"Fred, we all miss Ronald. He was the greatest brother we had and we'll always love him. We are also should be very proud about what he did for muggles and our worlds. He saved the world," said Charlie sobbing trying to calm Fred and Bill tapped his mom's shoulder

"What is it Bill?" asked Mrs. Weasley crying

"Before Ron died he had requests. One he would like to be buried under our tree, which I have no clue as to where it is. Secondly he's sorry for the pain that he had cause by dying," said Bill

"The tree that we hang at to release tension before exams, that is what I mean" cried Harry

"So he wants to be buried near Hogwarts?" asked Fred

"Yes, he wants to be buried near Hogwarts so he will always be near just in case if he was needed," said Hermione

"Same old Ron, he always wanted to be buried some place different," cried Mr. Weasley

"I know and before he died he said that he loved me and why do I fell sick all of a sudden," sobbed Hermione as she ran into the bathroom and puked. A little while later she came back out feeling a little bit better but not as great

"Yeah, he always had a thing for you Hermione. Are you ok Hermione?" said Mrs. Weasley hugging Hermione

"Yeah I'm feeling a little bit better. Don't know why I threw up though. Maybe it is a bug," said Hermione

"Maybe or maybe it is something wonderful. Anyways Ron kept on talking about you ever since you two met on the Hogwarts express. He really would tell us that he would love to marry you someday and he said that he'd love you forever even if you don't love him. He was going to propose to you Hermione. But I believe that you loved him did you not?" said Fred showing her Ron's ring case

"Yes I did. I loved him when we first met on the Hogwarts express. Of course I didn't realize it until earlier this year. But I kept it a secret from him. Maybe if I told him he would still be here. He was the best thing that happened to me. I never knew that he was going to propose. Thank you Fred," said Hermione and grabbed the ring case and she opened and it was a beautiful muggle ring

"He wanted it to be a classic muggle ring and he said that you always wanted a traditional muggle engagement ring did you not?" said Percy smiling

"Yes and I'll treasure it always, I never knew that he was going to ask," cried Hermione as she put on the ring on her finger and then her tears came down her cheeks faster. "I just wished it would be Ron who would be doing this not me. I would have accepted this ring of course. I love him. He's my hero and my love."

"I know Hermione, I know but we have to deal with the pain, and then we'll able to laugh, to sing, to talk and many other things. Ron wouldn't like to see you so sad, and besides he's right you know. Voldemort is gone," said Fred hugging Hermione

"But we're sure going to miss him and sorry for your loss," said Hermione

"I know Hermione and we're sorry for your loss, if I could stop this from happening I would but we can't and now we have to deal with the result of his action. I loved him too Hermione, as a brother," said Harry hugging her

"I know but I miss him, I want him to awake and say it's a joke. Then later we get married and raise a great group of Weasley's. I feel so empty now that Ron's gone. He was my only true love. I love him so much," said Hermione as she collapsed to the ground crying out for Ron

"Thanks Ron, I know with you in my heart I can do anything. You're the greatest friend I had ever had. I know we will meet each other again someday Ron. See ya Ron," said Harry. Then Harry saw something orange down the hall

"Harry? Where are you going?" asked Hermione following him

"I though I just saw something," said Harry and then he appeared in front of them

"I know you're asking why I'm here and the reason is that I couldn't stand you looking so sad," said a familiar voice

"Ron is it really you?" asked Harry

"Yes but that doesn't matter right now. What matters now are you two, I know you miss me but I'm not in pain anymore. Voldemort is gone," said Ron's ghost smiling

"I know but we lost you, you're never going to see any of your nieces or nephews born," said Harry sadly

"Who said I wouldn't? If you don't know, I'll always be watching you and I'll always be within you. Harry's parents and I are proud of you two and I am so honoured that I am able to still watch over you guys," said Ron's ghost smiling

"Were you really going to propose to me Ron?" asked Hermione

"How do you know about the ring?" asked Ron's ghost

"From Fred and I'm asking you once more were you going to propose to me?" said Hermione demanding an answer

"Yes I was going to propose to you at graduation. I'm wondering now would you accepted," said Ron's ghost smiling and knowing what she would answer with. Her whole beautiful heart.

"I would have Ron. I would have accepted to be a Weasley with all my heart. I love you so much," said Hermione as she started to cry again

"Don't cry my love. There is no need to turn on the water works. I may not be here physically but I'll always be in your heart, whenever you need me. So smile for me, I need to see that smile which I fell in love with so long ago," said Ron's ghost touching Hermione's heart

"I know but I still miss you," said Hermione trying to smile

"I'll always be watching you though you can't see me. I'll always be with you and that is a promise I intend to keep. Here's a kiss to remember me by Mione," said Ron's ghost as he kissed her gently

"Wow that was such a great kiss. It was great as your last kiss, maybe even better," said Hermione and then she smiled a great big smile

"That's the smile I know and love. I still got it. I still have the Weasley genes. All of us male Weasley's are great kissers," smiled Ron's ghost

"Excuse me, what about the women," said Ginny tapping her foot

"Sorry Women as well," said Ron's ghost again

"Gotcha, I got him again. I didn't really matter if you said that but it was nice that you did," laughed Ginny

"Ha ha very funny Ginny," laughed Ron

"RON!" said familiar voices

"Oh hey everyone. I just came for a visit," said Ron's ghost

"Why Ron? Why did you die?" asked Mr. Weasley with tears coming out of his eyes

"I died because it was something I had to. I didn't have a choice. It was either die and no one else dies or don't die and everyone else dies. I guess I had made the right choice in the end. I didn't want to do this choice; I had to do this choice. I had to protect my friends and teachers. It was the best choice I could ever make in my 7 years at Hogwarts and I do not regret my choice for a minute. It's just I had to or we'll all be dead right now. I protected Harry," said Ron's ghost

"How did you protect me? You weren't even close to me when we found you in your dying form," asked Harry curious

"There was one more death eater that was about to attack you but I said the killing curse before he lay a finger on you and that's how I saved you," said Ron's ghost smiling

"So that's who saved me, I knew you would always have my back. Thanks Ron," said Harry understanding him

"Not a problem and I did say in the beginning of this war that I would always have your back. Hermione are you well?" said Ron's ghost concerned

"Fine I threw up these past weeks though. I think it is a bug Ron, just an ordinary flu bug. I think I need to find a toilet because I'm about to puke," said Hermione running to the bathroom

"Hermione," said Ron following Hermione

"I said don't have a panic attack Ron, I probably have the flu or something," said Hermione smiling

"Oh no, it isn't the flu. It is the gift I gave to you when I died," said Ron knowing what is happening

"What is the gift Ron?" asked Hermione

"You're pregnant that's my gift to you Love. You'll always have a piece of me wherever you are. Although I do not know what the sex of the baby is going to be," said Ron

"No I can't be pregnant. I am just a 17-year-old girl. We never had sex," said Hermione in shock as she tried to speak properly

"It's called the Lover's effect. The Lover's effect is when 2 people love each other very much and if one of the two dies. A little light escapes the one who died and immediately enters the body of the one who didn't die and starts creating a baby or two in the person who didn't die and starts a new life. I read about this in a book. You do know I did more than play chess at Hogwarts and you are not a pretty little girl anymore. You are a young beautiful and very successful woman," said Ron smiling

"You sure about this Ron and thank you for that lovely complement," said Hermione

"You're welcome and I'm positive about this. Would I ever lie to you Hermione?" said Ron

"Okay, then," said Hermione puking

"Well Hermione, I got to go, I have a chess game with an old friend, and don't you worry, I'll always watch over you," said Ron smiling

"Wait Ron," said Hermione

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron

"One last kiss," said Hermione

"Of course Hermione you so deserve a Ron kiss. You are the only one for me remember that my Hermione," said Ron as he kissed her for 10 minutes

"That was so good. Do you really have to go Ron? Stay with me please. I really need you now," said Hermione

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I must go. You will do well with out me and remember this my love, I'll always be watching over you. Bye," said Ron going through the wall and entered the room where his family were sobbing

"What are you doing over there? Get back into your body," said Mrs. Weasley

"I'm sorry mum, but I can't go back in to my body. I'm dead, and there's no way to reverse it. I know it sucks but we have to go someday and my day just came. I'm sorry," said Ron

"Don't be. We should be because you'll never have children, or hold you nieces and nephews. I wish you could give us a child, but it will never happen. I am sure going to miss you Ron," sobbed Mr. Weasley

"I'll miss you too dad and do not say that dad. I may not be able to hold my nieces or nephews but I'll always be watching you and you may want to have a rain check on that being a Grandpa. Goodbye my family and Harry," said Ron smiling then winked and then he vanished

"GRANDPA!" said Mr. Weasley in shock

"But how can you be when you didn't have sex?" said Mrs.Weasley confused

"Yeah, I'm pregnant with Ron's baby because of The Lover's effect. The Lover's effect happens when 2 people love each other very much and if one of the two dies. A little light escapes the one who died and immediately enters the body of the one who didn't die and starts creating a baby or two. The light doesn't hurt but it plants a kid or two in the person who didn't die. I'm carrying his child, but I'm going to check with Madam Pomfrey. I'm proud that his bloodline will continue and that I'm able to carry his only child maybe two," said Hermione beaming with pride but sadness was still shown in her eyes

"I am going to be a grandma!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley with joy

"That's what Ron is telling me," said Hermione smiling

"You're telling me that Hermione is pregnant with Ron's child?" asked Harry confused

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. You were the greatest little brother we ever had or will have ever again. We'll see ya later little brother," said Bill

"It's never going to be the same in the Weasley house," said Fred sobbing

"Guys, if Ron's right, and if I'm having a boy, I'm going to name him after his father. He deserves to be honoured in such a way. His legacy will live on through me," said Hermione smiling

"What if you are not pregnant Hermione?" asked Percy

"I know that I'm pregnant because Ron would never lie to me. I know he wouldn't," said Hermione "Madam Pomfrey can you check if I'm pregnant cause I learned from a book that magical doctors can tell if someone's pregnant even if it is just been one week after sex?" and then Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione out with her wand and it split into two colours. One pink and the other one's blue.

"Thank you so much Hermione for being my friend. I love you so much," said Ron's voice in the wind

"Yes that's true. Well, I have good news, Hermione you are pregnant, a month in fact," said Madam Pomfrey smiling and Hermione was sporting a Ron smile (def. a huge smile)

"One life ends as another begins. This is going to be so good. Ron is actually never going to leave us. I hope I will be an uncle to them because I can tell them a lot of stories about Ron and I getting into trouble," cried Harry smiling

"No doubt Harry," smirked Hermione

"I guess so but I am sure going to miss my big brother," cried Ginny

"I just can't believe he's gone. I love you Ron," cried Fred shaking his head in sadness

"He'll always be watching over us. I am sure going to miss him. But I can miss him later because we have mini Ron's to come soon. So we must prepare ourselves for what is happening next. GRANDKIDS!" cried Mrs. Weasley smiling proudly

"He did his best to save our world. Thank you son so very much for doing your part," cried Mr. Weasley as they gathered around Ron's body and then left the room but Hermione stayed because she had to say something to her love

"Thanks Ron for everything you have done for us. You're the best friend I could ever have and I wish we could have been something more. You're the greatest man and wizard in the world and I'm glad that you were in my life. You are the sweetest, gorgeous and the greatest guy around and I want you to know that I love you. I know you didn't mean to leave but I really miss you and there's a huge gaping hole in my heart since you left. I love you and I'm going to miss you. Thank you my love and I'll see you again when I get up there," cried Hermione as she kissed Ron's lips and left the room but unknown to her and her family were two crystal blue eyes and they were watching and will always be watching over


	5. The Funeral

**Chapter 5: The funeral**

2 weeks later everyone was getting ready for the funeral of the greatest wizard whoever lived. They had a funeral yesterday to remember Hagrid before. The entire staff was crying about Ron's death and Peeves was actually behaving. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from coming down her pretty little face. She finally found out that Ron adored her but it was too late. She wished with all her heart that Ron was alive but every time she opened her eyes she saw Ron lying dead in his orange coffin. They chose orange because that was Ron's favourite colour and he would have wanted it to be and it was marked with the symbol of undying love.

"I just can't believe that he's dead. He's one of the greatest wizards. He always wanted to be famous and now he is. I have his card," said a Hufflepuff 2nd year showing his friend the card. The card read "Ronald Arthur Weasley was a 7th year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Ron was 6 of 7 children. He was born from an Arthur and Molly Weasley. He would've graduated from the school except he was killed by a Voldemort spy and he helped in the defeat of Voldemort. He'd made friends with a Harry Potter (4428) & a Hermione Granger (4429). He is number 4430 in the series."

"Yeah, I know, but it must be devastating to his best friend and girlfriend," said a Slytherin

"I had a crush on him ever since I met him. He was sexy," said a Hufflepuff

"Today we'll be honouring the death of the greatest wizard who ever lived. He wasn't the smartest wizard or the bravest but there is one thing, he's the loyalist person and was true to his heart. I ever got to teach. He would do anything for his family and friends. I've personally got the honour to teach him for 7 years. May Ronald Arthur Weasley rest in the peace that he had fought for," said Mrs. McGonagall smiling then Harry went up

"I'm the boy who lived but Ron earned the title of '_The man who died for us_'. He was the greatest man and he'll always be. He would sacrifice his life before others. That's why he'll never be forgotten and he'll always be in our hearts. I can't believe that he's gone. He's always going to be my best friend and I'm proud of him for saving the world with me. No one knows how much I love him and how I'm going to miss him. He maybe wrong at most stuff but there was one thing that he was correct about. He was correct about who I liked and I'm amazed about how he learned who I liked but I won't say her name though. Thanks buddy for everything. Oh one more thing. Slytherin was right for once. You truly are the best and that's why I say this with great pride that Weasley is our king and will always be our king. He has won the hearts of many people in the Wizarding world. I would like to thank Mr and Mrs. Weasley for raising such a great son and a best friend to me. I love you Ron," cried Harry while he smiled and kissed Ron's left cheek & then Hermione came up but she didn't wanted to but she did for Ron.

"I was so disappointed in him because he never told me that he loved me until his last minutes of life. But that doesn't matter now because Ron my love of my life is now dead but is never going to be gone because he is always going to be remembered in the hearts and minds of each wizard on this earth. I'm the smartest girl in my class but right now I feel like the dumbest girl. Why? I never realized how much Ron means to me until now. He's the greatest wizard of all time and I'm proud of him for protecting all of us. You were so amazing to me. Whither at Dumbledore's chess set or defeating Voldemort. You've always impressed me. I love you so much Ron. I'm always going to be his girl. This ring has meaning, it means that I love you and I'll be with you always. I'll always remember you Ron, and don't forget me. I'll love you forever & with you in my heart. I just can't wait till we meet again. I love you so much and I'm sad that you'll never know how much I love you and that you'll never play with your kids but I know that you'll always be within us. Hey at least I had you for most of my life. You're the best wizard and only true love to me Ron. Now and forever," cried Hermione kissing Ron's dead lips but this kiss wasn't a goodbye kiss cause she knows that he'll always be with her. Then she sat back down with help because she did not want to let go of Ron and then Lupin came up.

"He is one of the greatest students I ever got to teach and a great friend. Man, I'm going to miss him. Ron was one of the most gifted wizards I ever got to teach and he died before he could show the world his gifts. But he'll always be in our heart. Those who die who we love never truly leave us. I'm sorry that he'd died but he'd to do it. I'm not a werewolf thanks to Ron. He is such a brilliant wizard and a great friend to Harry and Hermione. So thanks you Ron from me to you," said Lupin smiling with tears in his eyes and then kissed Ron and then Sirius came up to speak and was clean-shaved. His hair was cut and had a thin moustache.

"Well, I didn't know him well. Thanks to him, I'm alive and I'm free. Peter was a bad friend and now he's dead forever and will never hurt anyone else. Thank you Ron for helping Harry to set me free and proving that I didn't betray Harry's parents. Ron you're one of a kind and everyone knows that. We miss you Ron but we know we will be with you someday. You're one of the greatest wizards of all time and we're going to miss you. Also you are truly a great friend to Harry, Hermione and to me as well. Thanks Ron for everything," said Sirius smiling kissing Ron's cheeks and next up was Mr. Weasley

"I can't start to explain how great a son Ron was but he's such a nice boy. I'm so honoured to be his dad. He's the greatest son, brother and friend we could ever ask for. I love you forever. He'll be missed and no one can or ever will replace you. You're truly the best so and you'll be missed very much. When your mother and I got the owl, I thought it wasn't true and Hogwarts was just playing a trick on us but then when I saw you lying down dead on the hospital bed I knew that they were not joking about it and then I felt my heart break. I wept hard and long and I haven't stopped crying. You are one of my greatest sons I ever had and I'm so happy to have you in my life. I hope to see you again when my time comes. Thank you son for saving the world," said Mr. Weasley sobbing giving a kiss on Ron's cheek & next was Mrs. Weasley

"My son's the greatest wizard I'd ever known. Ron's such a special little boy and he knew that he was special all though he did get angry easily. But that's our Ron. He would put his life in danger so that we can live and for that we thank you for saving us. He also knows how to make us laugh when we are down and nothing is going right. You're one of the best sons I ever had and I'm sure going to miss you. Your family and friends are really proud of you and we'll see you again when it's our time. We know that you're not in pain anymore. You're one of the greatest wizards I ever got to raise and thanks for being a great son. I love you," cried Mrs. Weasley kissing Ron's cheeks then Bill came up.

"I'm one of the oldest children of the Weasley clan, I forgot which who came first me or Charlie, but I tell you that Ron is one of the bravest brother's I could ever had. He kind of knew what he was getting himself into. He may have been scared of spiders but he was never scared of defending his friends and family. He put his family and friends before his own life. That is what a true hero is. You've to put up your very own life before others that you love or care about. I still can't stop the nightmare of seeing you dying on your friend's laps. But I believe that he had done the ultimate thing a human can do, defending his family and friends from all the evil. I love you little brother and thank you for everything you did for us. I will help to protect your love of your life I swear to you," cried Bill kissing his cheeks then came Charlie

"It's hard to keep tracked of ourselves. But I know Ron was the final boy and 6th in the family. But none of it matters right now that you're dead little brother. You're something special little bro, we'll wish you were alive to see it brother. We're free without the fear that Voldemort is going to hurt us again. I was a rotten brother I just hope you can forgive me for being rotten to you Ron. I wish that you could be here with us and see what you've done for us and we're truly grateful for it. See the world that you and Harry have unleashed. It's a world without pain. You're the greatest wizard that everyone seen or ever see again. So thank you Ron and goodbye," cried Charlie kissed his right cheek then came Percy

"So I may be perfect Percy, but now I truly learned my lesson. I don't want to be it anymore. I've been hurting mom, dad, Harry, Hermione, our family, and even you little brother. I'm sorry, I know we think that you shouldn't have died, and there is no way to bring you back to us. I'm sorry. I know it isn't my fault but I feel like it is. I know Ron will always be within us and for that I'm proud and thankful to be one of your big bros. So goodbye and I'll see you when my time comes bro. Being perfect isn't perfect, being imperfect is perfect. I promise to be the nicer brother you used to know instead of this brother that I hate. One last thing I want to shout, I'M A WEASLEY AND I'M PROUD TO BE ONE," cried Percy as he kissed Ron's cheeks & then came Fred

"Good speech Brother," said Ginny

"Thanks," said Percy

"Hey George and I may like to pick on you Ronnikins but it was only for fun. Have I ever told you how great you are ? Well you're the greatest wizard of all time little brother. We're all going to miss their friend, son, boyfriend, brother or student and wizard of the world and for that I'm going to miss you so much. So thank you Ron for everything you've done for us and we'll see you again someday. Take care of George for us. One more thing, you owe me a game of chess, because you say that you would play me so when I get there you better play me," said Fred with tears in his eyes and kissed Ron's cheeks and next was Ginny

"I'm the only girl in the family and yet I have the strongest bond between Ron and I. He cared about me for a long time and for that I'm thankful. I didn't know how you knew about me having a crush on your long pal Harry Potter. He knew that I'd a crush on Harry, I don't know how cause I never had a diary. He's a mixed Weasley. He'd the serious of Percy yet he'd the fun of Fred and George. Yep we're all going to miss you and I know that you had fun with us when you were alive, I'm sure going to miss and I'll think of the good times we had and I love you Ron. So I'll say this one thing and it's that he'll always be the greatest Weasley of all time," said Ginny crying and kissed Ron's right cheek and then the choir began to sing.

_**Amazing Grace**_

"_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see._

'_twas grace that taught my heart to feel  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_When we've been dead ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing god's praise  
Then when we first begun._

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see_," and as they sang Ron's coffin lifted itself into the air and went around the whole school. Harry and Hermione were about to follow Ron's gold coffin when they were pushed back into their seats.

"No you guys, this is his final trip, we have hooked on to him by spells and he is going to travel around the school and back again," said Ginny

"Have you guys ever been to a wizard's funeral?" said Fred

"No but I have been to a muggle funeral," said Hermione

"It is about the same except we pay tribute to him," said Mr. Weasley

"What type of tribute?" asked Harry

"His stuff, that's what we bury him with, his wand, his chess stuff, and other things of his positions anything that isn't living," explained Mr. Weasley

"Oh I get it now. One second I need to put something in it" said Hermione as she cut a lock of her hair and put it into Ron's hand when Ron's coffin came back and she then closed his hand and then the coffin closed again. "This is for you Ron. Take a piece of me wherever you go love."

AN: This part made me cry because they are saying goodbye to a friend that they loved so much


	6. Graduation time

**Chapter 6: Graduation**

8 weeks after Ron's funeral, things went back to almost normal for most people. With Ron gone things will never be the same but they try to move on. It is hard but things were coming back to normal or almost normal. They knew that with Ron gone life will never be the same. Sirius came out of hiding and visit Harry and Hermione and the newly regular wizard Lupin ever so often. Hermione was getting ready for 9 months for when the new kids are going to arrive, Hermione, Sirius, Fred, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry visited Ron's grave as often as they could.

"Hi Ron, I just can't believe that you're dead. I mean we miss you so much and I know I'm being selfish but I think I deserve to be in your spot. I know you didn't want to die and you would tell me that it isn't my fault but I can't stop to think it was my entire fault. I love you and I wish that you would come back. But I know wishes rarely come true. Yours did. You wanted be know as the guy who surpass all of your siblings and you did. I am really proud of you. You need to know something now; I think that you're the best friend I ever had. Anyways I'm dating Ginny and it has been strong for a week. The relationship has been going strong and I know what you had said about marrying your sister Ginny and we completely agree with you. I may never have a bond with your sister like you do but I'll try. I'll try to love her as a guy should. I'll treat her with the respect and love she deserves. I'm studying to be an Auror. I know with you in me, there's nothing I can't do. You may not have been the smartest Weasley in the pack but you were the wisest. I heard some of your siblings came to you for advice. Now you're famous like you wanted. Goodbye Ron," said Harry then Hermione who her pregnancy was starting to show because she was having trouble to kneel down next to her love but she did kneeled. So she came and spoke to Ron

"Hi Ron, I know I'm being selfish but I'd wish you didn't die. I miss you. I know you want me to carry on but I don't know if I have the strength any longer. I miss you so bad, that I have tried to kill myself but someone's has been stopping me and I think it was you and I'm thankful. I know you're beyond my reach but I feel that you're here and when I close my eyes I see you. Ron, I miss you so, you're always my man and I'll be your girl and best friend. Don't forget about me Ron because I'll never forget about you. I remember the times you tried to protect me and I never did a thing to protect you and now you're dead. I feel like I should've been there with you. I love you and I really did not want you to died Ron cause you are always going to be my man and true love to me. So bye Ron," said Hermione as she kissed Ron's grave and left. The next one that came to say something to Ron was Bill

"Hey bro, I just think this is a dream and I try to wake myself up but every time I try you are dead. I miss and love you and I'll always will. You did find yourself a great mate and now we have found that you can never replace a family member especially you Ron. You were the greatest brother I ever had. But now you've gone and you'll never see your graduation. I know you've graduated and we're proud to see that you'll graduate now even if it is in spirit. I miss you and I love you," said Bill

What was written on Ron's grave was:

_**Ronald Arthur Weasley**_

_**Born: March 01 1989**_

_**Died: June 10 2006**_

_**Son of Arthur & Molly Weasley**_

_**Brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George & Ginny Weasley**_

_**Best friend of Harry Potter**_

_**Lover to Hermione Granger**_

_**HERO**_

_**He shall be missed**_

"Oh Harry it's time for us to graduate," said Hermione looking a little bit green grabbing her family and Ron's and headed back to Hogwarts to get ready to graduate.

"Today is the graduation of the class of 2005. One by one you will walk up to the stage and grab your diploma and then return to your seat. All right everyone," said McGonagall "Ok, now let us began.

Abbot, Avery

Brennan, Julie

Charles, George

Dunes, Johnny

Fairweather, Lisa

Granger, Hermione (You go Hermione, you so deserve this," said Harry and then Hermione blushed)

Jackson, James

Kurt, Kathy

Lamb, Janelle

Longbottom, Neville (As he went up he tripped on the stairs but he got up and went to get his diploma. Harry and Hermione then thought thank goodness he didn't burn anything)

Potter, Harry ("You go Harry," shouted Hermione.

"We are so proud of you," said Mr. Weasley and Harry smiled)

Queen, Elizabeth

Rockwell, James

"Here we come to the wizard who didn't live to see this day but he'll be remembered in our hearts. He's one of the greatest wizards whoever lived and that wizard is Ronald Arthur Weasley," said McGonagall as everyone stand up and cheered so loudly.

"That's my son who gave his life so that others may live. I'm proud of him. He is the greatest man whoever lived," said Mr. Weasley crying getting up and got Ron's diploma.

"So are all of us, He was the greatest man whoever lived and we'll never forget about him," said McGonagall

"I'm going to miss him. He did many things to free us from the evil Voldemort like that time he helped to save Sirius from being place back into prison. He'd freed me from the curse and it feels great. I'm not a werewolf anymore. I'm a wizard with no werewolf blood within me. A couple of nights ago the moon was at full and I did not change. I'm so lucky that I got to teach him. He was truly one remarkable man and he had one remarkable family. Goodbye Ron and I love Sirius," said Lupin

"Now let us celebrate our 2005 graduates and refreshments are in the back," said McGonagall as everyone left with their child and to the back

"Good job Harry and Hermione. I am so proud of what you have done for me. I am so glad that I got to know two great friends. You two are the greatest people I ever got to meet and have," whispered a voice that was sitting in a chair covered in a jacket. Then the cloaked person went and walked up to Harry.

"Yeah I can't believe that we're graduating. But I wish Ron were here to graduate with us. I miss him so. I love him so much Harry," said Hermione in tears.

"Yeah me too Hermione. But we should go on and I know we'll meet him again in heaven. Do you know what? This is just like a race. Ron just got there first and is waiting for us. We will be able to see his wildly smile at the end," said Harry

"I know but it's hard. I just can't let go. I loved him so much. We had kissed each other before he died and now that he died gone I don't want to live anymore. But I know that Ron wants me to be strong because for Ron I'll do anything. I would climb a mountain; swim a lake and everything else for Ron and I know that he wants me to move on. I'll promise that I'll try. But I'll never forget him. I'll love him forever and ever. Oh I just felt Ron kid or kids kick me," sobbed Hermione while she touch her stomach to the spot to where the kid kicked

"That is so cool Hermione. May I touch your stomach?" asked Harry

"Yes you can Harry," said Hermione as she grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach and he felt Ron's kid kicked and he gave a Ron smile to Hermione

"Cool. That was so cool to feel Ron's kid kick. I hope he will get his father's great humor. I bet he's going to be an excellent Quidditch player. Maybe he'll be a keeper just like his dad," said Harry smiling wildly

"Or Ron could have a daughter. She could kick some butt on the field. She could do it you know. It doesn't have to be a boy you know. Although I would like to have one so that I can name him in honour of my love," said Hermione smiling

"I know and she could even be as brainy as you are," said Harry

"Or the boy could. You never know with a Weasley," said Hermione

"Yeah," said Harry

"I am so going to miss him," said Hermione sadly

"I know you'll always love him and will never forget him. We'll also not forget about him as well. But Ron wants you to find a new mate. He wants you to love again," said Harry hugging her

"I'm sure he's watching you from where he is. He will not get jealous if you find a new man to give all your love to. He is a caring and unique individual and I know that he loves you very much and he's proud. I know because I'm proud of you two," said the guy in the hood

"Yeah, it is true. I loved him so much and I'm going to miss him. He was the greatest person to cross into my life and I will never forget him. He was my one and only love. Excuse me not to be rude here but are you a student here?" asked Hermione

Was, but I'd graduated from the school. I used to go to this school and I had fun while I was here. Aah Memories. How I love them," said the guy

"I am sorry for asking this but who are you?" asked Harry

"I think you already know. I think you know deep down in your heart Hermione Granger," said the person taking off the hood and showing off his red flaming hair as he glowed gold

"No it can't be. Ron, is it really you?" said Hermione hugging him

"Yes it is I. I just wanted to be here when you graduate. I was allowed to visit you on this day. Harry, Sirius, and Lupin, I've a surprise for you all. Let me go and get them," said Ron's ghost smiling as he hugged Hermione and went and grabbed his friends

"Ron! Those…" said Harry as Ron got two ghost friends to them

"JAMES! LILY! MY FRIENDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" exclaimed Lupin

"Yes it's us. We're here to see our son graduate and Hermione as well. You two made Ron, your mum and I proud. We love you and we love Ron as well. Son I know this is really tough on you but you shouldn't worry. Ron is not in any pain anymore. He is really at peace now. At first he had a hard time accepting that he is dead but we helped him through it and now he is fine. He's really proud of you two and it's great to see you two smile once in a while. I know you miss him too and he misses you and this is why we're visiting. We want you to move on. Don't dwell on the past. We can see your future and it looks bright," said James hugging his son

"Thank you Mr. Potter," said Hermione feeling like she needs to puke

"Yeah thanks dad. I just wish you, mum, & Ron were alive to see this day. I would never have made it if it were not for you Ron. It is you that gave me the strength to defeat Lord Voldemort," said Harry sadly

"Yeah I know that. Do you want to know something wonderful Harry?" asked Ron

"Yeah I do," said Harry

"I'm alive Harry. Excuse me. We are fully alive," said Ron smiling as he burped

"How? You are dead though," asked Harry

"Sorry to say this, but Harry are you that dense? I'm alive in you, my family, Sirius, Lupin, our friends and Hermione. I'm in the earth, the water, and the wind. Your family, Hagrid and I will always be there. So don't worry about me. I'll be within you, even if it seems that I'm not there, I'm there and there I will always be. It is the place that I will stay forever until you guys are up here with me. I love you all and that is why we're visiting you today, for you. This is your day and I just could not miss Hermione and Harry's graduation day," said Ron smirking

"Ron it is yours as well, if you didn't forget. You also graduated from Hogwarts. Even though you will never touch your diploma," said Hermione sighing

"I know and that's why we're celebrating with you, I just want to say goodbye and know this that we'll always love you and we'll be watching over you. You guys are the best mates a bloke like me could ever had and I'm very thankful for the both of you for being my best mates. Well see you when it is your turn," said Ron about to disappear

"Wait Ron! How about one more visit to the Burrow for old-time sake?" said Harry

"Ok, but we've only have 2 hours left till we've got to go back. See ya there," said Ron as Harry's parents and Ron disappear and reappeared at The Burrow

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

"Let us go now and talk to him guys before he leave us," said Harry as he grabbed the gang and then apparated and went to the Burrow

"Where are they?" said Ron and then out popped Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Sirius, Lupin, the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione

"Congratulations you two," said Mr. Potter.

"You mean us three. Mrs. Weasley where's the washroom?" asked Hermione feeling like she's about to throw up.

"Right down the hallway, you ok Hermione?" asked Ron

"Yeah, pregnancy does this to you, you know. Just 7 more months approximately of this then no more throwing up," said Hermione smiling going to the bathroom

"You'll tell them about me and how sorry I am that I won't be able to play with them," said Ron smiling

"Don't worry Ron, I will tell them how you helped save the world for us. You deserve that and so much more," said Hermione

"Ron it is time for us to go back to where we belong. So you better say your goodbyes," called Mrs. Potter

"Goodbye 'mione, it is time for us to go, take care of yourself and our kids. I love you forever and I'll wait up there until it is your turn," said Ron as he disappeared

"No Ron! I love you too!" said Hermione as she ran out of the bathroom and tried to find Ron but he was gone.

"I am sorry Hermione but he is gone," said Harry.

"Mom, Dad, I need to make an appointment with a wizard doctor sometime this week or next week because I'm pregnant," said Hermione

"I hope you did say what I thought you said," said Mr. Granger. Hermione has been hiding this news from her parents ever since she got the news. She didn't think her father would take the news so well.

"In about 9 months I'll give birth to twins. How you may ask if I didn't have sex? When 2 people love each other very much or if one of the two dies. A little light escapes the one who died & immediately enters the body of the one who didn't die and starts creating a baby or two. Ron was right, but he and I never had sex. Dad I know I'm fighting but I'm not getting rid of our kids. These guys are Ron's and I'm not getting rid of his twins. I love him so very much that I am willing to give birth to Ron's twins. He so deserves to be honour," explained Hermione word for word

"Hermione, I want you to get rid of the children. I can't be a grandfather right now. One is enough. 17-year-olds are not supposed to have children," said Mr. Granger angrily

"Let her keep her twins. She's most definitely in love," said Mrs. Granger.

"But honey…" said Mr. Granger

"If she wants to give birth to Ronald's children then let her. She is a grown woman and Ronald was such a caring young man and he deserves to be honoured in this way. It is the least we could do after Ronald save the world that we live on. Ronald did always loved our daughter and we also loved him as well," said Mrs. Granger

"Thanks Mom," said Hermione

"Not a problem dear. I know what it's like to be in love," said Mrs. Granger

At the Burrow, Harry, the Weasley's, and the Granger's were all about to eat. They also invited Neville because he was the one who found Ron and tried to keep him alive as long as he could

"Excuse me, my family and I have a big announcement to tell you guys," said Hermione

"What is it dear?" asked Neville

"I have some good news," said Hermione

"Spill it now!" said Fred

"Well, we are going to have little ones running around. But the funny thing is that Ron and I didn't have sex," said Hermione talking to the Weasley's

"But how can you have a baby without having sex?" said Percy confused

"Let me explained this Hermione. When 2 people love each other very much or if one of the two dies. A little light escapes the one who died and immediately enters the body of the one who didn't die and starts creating a baby or two. It can even happen in men as well," said Mrs. Granger and every understood

"I have accepted that Ronald will always have a place in each one of us and that's why I am allowing Hermione to have the baby. She wouldn't take no for an answer," said Mr. Granger smiling at his daughter

"Eek! I'm going to be a grandmother. I know I heard it before but still it is great news. I know Ronald loved you a lot and this is Ronald's ultimate gift to give to you. I'm happy for you Hermione. Now we're going to have a piece of Ronald for a long time to come," said Mrs. Weasley happily

"Ron is not really gone. This is so cool," said Charlie

"Hermione, do you know when these guys are going to be here?" asked Mr. Weasley

"I am just guessing but Ron's baby or babies are going to be born somewhere in mid-January," said Hermione smiling

"Cool," said Mr. Weasley

"Bill I need to do something for me. It is a simple but a very important task," said Hermione turning towards Bill

"What is it Hermione?" said Bill looking into Hermione's eyes

"I need you to please be my boy's godfather with you wife as their godmother, if you don't really mind" said Hermione

"Hermione it would be my honour to be their godfather," said Bill smiling

"Thank you, and Ginny," said Hermione

"Yes Hermione," said Ginny smiling

"I want you to please be their Godmother for my daughter as well as Harry," said Hermione smiling

"We'll be more than happy to but for the Godfather for the boy why did you pick Bill instead of us," said Ginny

"I thought about that, but I thought Bill would have been a better choice to pick. He's nice and gentle and knows how to calm me down when I am depressed. He actually deserves to be Ronald JR's godfather. Bill is going to have so much fun with Ron JR," said Hermione

"Thanks Hermione, you know that these two are going to be well taken care of. They are getting two pairs of grandparents, 3 aunts and 4 maybe 5 uncles," said Bill smiling a smile that reminded her of her Ronald (Bill got married to Fleur, Charlie got married to a witch named Patty and Percy got married to Angelina)

"Not maybe, will have. I am so going to be part of the Weasley family. It is what I wanted and as well as Ron would have wanted," said Harry smiling

"Not a problem," said Hermione and then Sirius and Lupin came in with big smiles on

"What is it?" said Hermione

"Big news. Sirius and I are pregnant. We are going to have a child 2 months after yours are born and it is going to be a boy," said Lupin smiling

"Congratulates," said the gang as they shook their hands and they talked about it before they left


	7. It Is Time

**Chapter 7: It is time**

7 months later and everyone was excited especially Bill because Ron and Hermione's first children were due any day now and he couldn't believe that he was the Godfather. He was so very proud that he was going to be Ron JR's godfather

"Oh man I just can't wait till they are here. It has been a hard 9 months, but I made it. I finally know that I am having a boy and a girl. I've the perfect name for one of you and it's a name I love and no pranks Fred I mean it. Ron would not like his only daughter and son were being taught your ways and man my stomach is huge for only two little ones but of course they are half Weasley and all of the boys are above 6 feet," said Hermione patting her stomach.

"Oh man you never let me have any fun for the little ones," said Fred

"So please go back to work. What are you going to name them?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"The boy's name is after his dad Ronald Arthur Granger Weasley and the girl is Suzie Jane Granger Weasley," said Hermione glowing with pride

"That's so nice that you're naming your son after Ron. He would be proud of you of keeping your babies and naming one after him. I would do the same thing too if I was going to give birth. Thank you Hermione, and may Molly and I say something?" said Mr. Weasley

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" asked Hermione

"Mr. Weasley and I feel that you're part of our family and that is not because you are having Ronnie's kids," said Mrs. Weasley

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I love you guys," thanked Hermione.

"It's great that you and Ron kissed before he died. I see that you two were meant to be. We're sorry for your loss as well. Don't you worry, we'll take care of you," said Charlie

"Thanks, you don't know how much you mean to me. Oh! I think I'm going into labor. Ouch," said Hermione in pain as water gushed out and contractions began to hit her hard

"Let's get going to St. Mungo's," said Bill as he brought Hermione to the fireplace and the Floo powder their way to St. Mungo's

"Nurse, my sister-in-law is having a baby," said Percy running in with Hermione

"Right this way," said the nurse "now get on this bed and we'll get a Healer.

"Can you please let in Harry Potter?" said Hermione in pain

"Sure," said the nurse as she went and got in Harry then went to get a healer

"Why me?" said Harry

"We are so close," groaned Hermione as another contraction hit "I HATE YOU SO MUCH RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY FOR LEAVING ME!"

"Here is Dr. Groves," said the nurse

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! JUST TELL ME TO PUSH!" screamed Hermione as another contraction hit and the doctor check how long she is

"Good you have dilated 9 cm. I'll be back in 30 minutes," said the Healer

2 hours later…

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione as a contraction hit

"Ok, now to check," said the doctor "good you're fully. Push Mrs. Potter."

"Name's Weasley and you're a rotten doctor," screamed Hermione as she tried to push the first baby out while squeezing Harry's hand

"Come on Hermione. Your 1st child is almost here," said Harry as she pushed out the first baby and it was a boy

"Way to go Mrs. Weasley, now here comes the 2nd one," said Dr. Groves

"Ahh!" screamed Hermione as she pushed out the girl and then Hermione fainted. A couple days later, Hermione was resting still in the hospital; Harry and Ginny were on a date, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Granger's were watching the kids, Bill was doing his thing, Charlie was with his dragons, Percy was at the Ministry, Fred and George were at their shop and A 7 month Sirius (he's pregnant) and Lupin was watching Hermione.

"Wow they are so beautiful. I wish Ronald could hold them. These two are so beautiful, but Ronald JR looks just like his father when he was a baby, except for the brown streak in his hair and the eyes. Ronald SR has blue eyes, Ronald JR has green eyes like his mom and Susie has his eyes and Hermione's hair. Hey there Ronnie," cooed Mr. Weasley holding Ron JR

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" said Mrs. Weasley

"I sure do miss him. I loved him so much," said Hermione waking up

"Hey Hermione, we were starting to think you would never wake up," said Sirius smiling

"Yes!" said Hermione excitedly

"What is it Hermione? Why do you have a Ron grin on your face?" said Mr. Weasley

"I had a great dream," said Hermione

"What was it all about?" said Mr. Weasley

"Ron said something important, he said I love you and that I'll always be watching over you and he said you should start to move on with your life," said Hermione

"You miss him don't you," said Sirius

"Yes but I know that he'll be watching me and his kids. When they are old enough I'll tell them how their dad saved the world," said Hermione while holding her and Ron's twins

"Don't miss him too much or you will never have a connection with your kids. Be a good mother and watch your kids grow. They are going to need their mom in their life," said Mrs. Weasley "I may have lost my son but I am not going to lose my daughter-in-law, granddaughter and grandson."

"You consider me a Weasley. But me and Ron never got married," said Hermione

"I don't care what they say. To me you are a Weasley and forever you shall be," said Mrs. Weasley

"So If I could add Ron's last name to me. I could?" asked Hermione

"Of course you can. No one saying you can't," said Mrs. Weasley

"That is awesome. So now and forever be my name is Hermione Jane Granger Weasley. I like that name, I really like it. This name rocks. I know I'm doing something Ron would have enjoyed. Sometimes I wish I could have snogged him when I had the chance to. I would have made it one magical night for him. I love him so much and I will love his children even more," said Hermione smiling

"I know you do and I know that you will never forget that man. But it is time to go on. Ron would have wanted you to," said Bill

"I know, but I never going to forget about my love of life and I know he's watching all of us with that wild grin of his. He's proud of all of us especially you Harry. Harry was the one who defeated Voldemort of course," said Hermione smiling

"But I couldn't have done it without Ron. He always had my back and I'm sorry that I didn't had his. It is all my fault, if he didn't come Hermione might have had a husband," said Harry

"Harry it isn't your fault for the 100th time. Ron knew what he going to do. I'm not ashamed of him one bit. You should be proud of him because if he had not died we might all have died and the world would have sunk into an eternal darkness in which we might not have escape. Voldemort would still be alive and the wizarding world would be doomed as well as the muggle world. So be proud of Ron. He did what was right," said Hermione smiling

"Yeah I'm proud and now we are living in the light and no more Voldemort and his death eaters," said Harry smiling


	8. The Future

**Chapter 8: The future**

11 years later…

"Mom, it is time for Hogwarts," said Ronald JR

"Yeah mum, let's get going. I just can't wait for the school in which you and dad met," said Suzie

"Ok, but there's a story I need to tell you," said a much older Hermione (she became a teacher at Hogwarts and she fallen in love again and got married to a wizard named Jackson Seal, who realized that she'll forever love Ron Weasley and was okay with that).

"What is it Mom?" said Ronald

"I need you to come and get your sister too," said Hermione

"Ok mum," said Ron getting his sister

"I just need to tell you something about your father," said Hermione

"The one I'm named after," said Ron JR

"Yes, you see your dad he was the bravest man. But he died to keep you safe. So don't be afraid to make new friends at Hogwarts cause making friends is the greatest thing you can do, you may find your love of your life at school," said Hermione smiling

"Ok mum," said Susie

"Yes mum," said Ron JR

"If you see plaques, read them cause some have to deal with your dad and there's a painting of your dad at Hogwarts. You two and I have never seen your dad before and the weekends your mum will take you to see your dad," said Jackson smiling

"We will dad," said Ron JR

**2 days later…**

"Time to go, goodbye Ron JR, Susie and James (Lupin and Sirius' son)," said Harry waving from the train as they got on the train and got to a booth.

"Umm, is that seat taken," said a new kid

"No, you can come in," said Susie

"My name is Cara Balso," said the new girl

"My name is Ron Weasley JR and this is my sister Susie and our friend James Black," said Ron

"No way, are you two a relation to a Ron Weasley?" asked Cara

"Yes he's our father and John's the son of our godfather Sirius," said Susie

"That's wicked. Do you know how famous you two are?" said Cara

"No, don't you mean James," said Ron

"No I mean your father," said Cara

"Is our father even more famous than our uncle Sirius?" asked Susie

"Yes, you can keep it because I have 20 of him," said Cara showing her card

"_Ronald Arthur Weasley SR was a 7th year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry which is located in Britain. He had 6 siblings. He was born from an Arthur and Molly Weasley. He would've graduated from the school except he was killed and he helped in the defeat of Voldemort. He's known as 'the man who died for the world.' He'd made friends with a Harry Potter (4428) and a Hermione Granger (4429). He's number 4430 in the series," _read Ron JR in awe

"Wow, our dad is a hero and is famous and thank you," said Susie

"I wished he didn't die, I want to know him more. Oh well maybe we can research on him and maybe learn how he meant to our family," said Ron as Hogwarts landed to a halt

"Get into one of the boats," said the new gamekeeper

"Just can't wait," said Ron JR getting into the boats and traveled to Hogwarts not knowing that someone was watching them and always will. Once there, Mcgonagall was waiting for them and once she saw Ron she thought he was the spiting image of his father.

"First years I'm headmistress Mcgonagall and please follow me," said Mcgonagall as she leaded the first years into the great hall. Then Ron JR saw a big painting of who he guessed to be his father

"Susie, I think that's a picture of our father cause that man in the painting looks a lot like me," said Ron awing the picture

"I think you are right," said Susie

"First years, if you're wondering about the painting it was put up in here to celebrate the 10 years that we were freed from Voldemort's grasp and to honour the one who did it. He was one of the most powerful wizards in the whole entire world but he gave up his life so that we may live. His name was Ronald Weasley SR and may he rest in peace. Enough about that, now when I call your name you must come up and sit under the sorting hat," said Mcgonagall as she lifted up the hat and began to call a name. "Andy, John."

"Ravenclaw," said the sorting hat

"Brian, Tom."

"Slytherin."

"Black, James"

"You are a Gryffindor."

"Candy, Sara."

"Hufflepuff."

"Dannik, Eric"

"Slytherin."

"Fan, Chow."

"Hufflepuff"

"Harrison, Frank."

"Gryffindor."

"Jackson, Michelle."

"Ravenclaw"

"Leblanc, George"

"Ravenclaw"

"Raven, Julia"

"Hufflepuff"

"Stevens, Stephanie"

"Ravenclaw"

"Terrence, Bill"

"Slytherin,"

"Weasley JR, Ronald"

"I know what to do with you. Gryffindor." Then Ron went and grabbed a seat at Gryffindor. Then it was Suzie's turn.

"Weasley, Suzie"

"Gryffindor,"

"Oh Yes we got the Weasley twins. Their father was so cool I heard and was good at Quidditch," said a 4th year Gryffindor

"Now I hope you enjoy Hogwarts. Now tuck in," said McGonagall and the food appeared and the Hermione went to see her son and daughter

"Congratulations your dad would be proud of you. I know because I am," said Hermione

"Thanks mum," said Ron JR

"Oh & there's no mum during school. During school I am Professor Seal," said Hermione

"Professor what do you teach?" asked Suzie

"Transfiguration, so I'll see you then and don't say I'll go easy on you because I will not pass you on easy marks, so you three have to study" said Hermione

"Don't worry, we will," said Ron JR and then someone came and stood behind Hermione while Hermione was walking away

"Professor, someone is standing behind you," said Suzie not recognizing whom it is and Hermione looked around and saw the one person she missed most.

"Oh my gosh Ron is it really you," said Hermione smiling and went to hug him

"Hi there Hermione. Yes it is really me and you still look as beautiful as the day I first met you, I am glad that you found someone," said Ron smiling

"Thanks Ron for that lovely complement," said Hermione

"Not a big deal Hermione. I just felt like saying something nice for once," said Ron smiling his Ron smile

"I love you," said Hermione

"And I love you too my Mione," said Ron

"I miss you so very much," said Hermione

"I miss you too Hermione," said Ron

"Jackson will never be able to replace you. There are some cute children I want you to meet," said Hermione bringing Ron to meet their children "Ron JR and Suzie this is your father."

"DADDY!" said the kids hugging their dad

"Hey there guys. I'm sorry that you never do anything with me. I just came to visit and see my kids," said Ron SR smiling while hugging his children

"You are my Uncle Ron?" asked James

"Yeah and who might you be sport?" said Ron

"He's your nephew kind of, Sirius and Lupin got married 11 years ago, Lupin proposed to Sirius and they got married and had James," said Hermione

"That's good and might I say that you James are the spitting image of your father Lupin except for the hair. The hair is defiantly Sirius'," said Ron

"Thank you Uncle Ron but why did you die?" said James

"Well James, I died because of a wizard who I had as a rat who I regretted protecting him killed me. He found a spell that caused 4 stab wounds in my body. Even if I didn't die because of that I would have died protecting your dads and mom. I love you guys so much and don't you worry, I'll always be watching over you guys," smiled Ron SR

"NO WAY! YOU ARE RON WEASLEY! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" shrieked Cara and Ron nodded and signed his card

"Well, I have to go, Hermione watch the kids ok. Make sure they don't do anything stupid because they are Weasley's. You know how stupid I can get. Goodbye my family, till we meet again," smiled Ron as he began to fade away

"Yeah, Goodbye Ron, I love you. We are so very proud of you," said Hermione

"Goodbye dad. I love you oh so very much and I am proud of you," said Ron and Suzie

"Goodbye Uncle Ron, I love you," said James

"James, Ronald, Suzie there's something I want to show you. You guys have plenty of time for class. So if you don't mind follow me," said Hermione

"I think you should show them that spot," said Mcgonagall giving them permission

"Follow me kids," said Hermione leading the children to a special spot

"Mom, why are we here?" asked Susie

"This is where your father and I relax before our exams and if you go behind that tree you see something special," said Hermione as the twins went behind the tree and saw it

"Mom it's our dad's grave. He wanted to be buried near Hogwarts," said Ron JR in shock

"Yes so that he could never be far away if you need him," said Hermione

"We all love you dad and we miss you," said Susie crying onto her mum's chest

"Yeah pops, thank you for risking your life for us," knelled Ron JR as he ran his fingers through the words of his father's grave.

"We all love you," said a familiar voice

"Harry you are here," said Hermione hugging him

"Yeah me and my wife thought to visit him," said Harry bringing out his wife who was 4 months pregnant

"Ginny, I am so sorry," said Hermione

"Don't be Hermione he had to save us. He was so and probably still is in love with you. My brother's so stubborn," said Ginny hugging Hermione "I'm glad you found someone to be the dad to your kids. Susie and Ron JR, your dad would be proud of you for making Gryffindor. I know that we are."

"I sure am, you two goofballs," said Harry messing up Ron JR's hair

"Stop it Uncle Harry," said Ron JR moving away from Harry

"I see that you are expecting now after 8 years of marriage," said Jackson

"Jack you're here? Why are you here?" said Hermione

"I just had to see the guy who saved my wife's life and the world. I actually never saw the grave site of the bravest man in the world," said Jackson

"You know if he was alive, I would be married to him and not you," said Hermione

"I know but I'm ever so thankful that I met you. You are such a smart individual and that is one of the things that made me fall deep in love with. It is too bad I never got to thank Ron in person. Goodbye Ron SR," said Jackson. Then they started to leave Ron's grave but not before saying something.

"We love you and we always will," said Ron JR, Susie, James, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley (he visits every single day because 3 years earlier Mrs. Weasley passed away and they had buried Mrs. Weasley right next to Ron)

"I'll love you forever my Hermione. You are the greatest woman I have ever known. We'll be together again, I promise. Just know this. I'm always watching you, always," whispered the wind in Hermione's ears and when she heard it she realized that he was watching all of them and that they will always be safe. She couldn't help but smile at that. What it said on Ron's faded tombstone was:

_**Ronald Arthur Weasley**_

_**Born: March 1 1989**_

_**Died: June 10 2006**_

_**Son of Arthur & Molly Weasley**_

_**Brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George & Ginny Weasley**_

_**Best friend of Harry Potter **_

_**Lover to Hermione Granger**_

_**And hero to the world **_

_**They may have killed him**_

_**But they could never kill his spirit**_

_**He shall be forever missed**_

But what was new was: _Beloved father to Susie and Ronald Weasley Jr_. Then they went back to school knowing that they were being watched with protective eyes and will be forever loved

**THE END**

AN: Finally with all the adjustments I am finished. I hope you love this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you will write something good about this. I have a couple more stories to come. Until then take care.


	9. AN

Dear Readers,

Thank you all for your comments on Love you Forever. Now I am doing an alternate version of the same story. It will be called Forever Love and It will have different pairings. Ron will still die but the person who is his true love will be different.

If you don't like people who are gay then do not read that. But if you do go right ahead and I hope this story is a good one.

From the writer

Shanster 1102 or formally known as writer RonWeasley222


End file.
